Insatiable Cravings
by MagixPL
Summary: "I can't Hide, I need you," Kaneki breathed into the crook of his neck, his voice laced with desperation. Hide's breath caught in his throat. He knew what this was, it had happened once before. [Warning: Rape/NonCon]
Hide jumped as he heard the door to the apartment slam open. Soon after, the door to the bedroom slammed open as well and in the doorway was a crazed-looking Kaneki, his kakugan out and his kagune snapping behind him. Hide scrambled up from his position on their bed, eyes wide as he tried to assess the situation.

"What's wrong?" Hide shouted, placing the magazine he had been reading on the bed beside him and moving to stand up.

Kaneki briskly walked over to the boy sitting on the bed, flipping Hide over and laying him on his back before leaning over him so the boy couldn't escape. In one swift motion, he ripped Hide's shirt off and fiercely kissed him, sloppily moving their lips together and threading his hands through his hair. Hide gasped for air when Kaneki finally pulled back and began to glide his tongue up and down Hide's neck, leaving hickeys where he sucked particularly hard.

"Ah! Wait, Kaneki, hold on a second!" Hide cried, pulling back slightly, confused as to why Kaneki was acting so forward.

"I can't Hide, I need you," Kaneki breathed into the crook of his neck, his voice laced with desperation.

Hide's breath caught in his throat. He knew what this was, it had happened once before.

Ever since the first time they had sex, Kaneki had developed a craving for Hide, more specifically, his cum. It was almost the same as his flesh craving, only this was fueled by lust and desire. The last time this had happened, Hide had came five times before finally passing out after his last orgasm, throughly spent. Although Kaneki was mostly reliable in controlling his urges, Hide knew the time would come where this would once again happen, though he hadn't thought it would happen so soon.

Kaneki continued to leave hickeys along Hide's neck, sometimes accidentally biting too hard and drawing blood. Each time, Kaneki whispered an apology in his ear, before lapping up the blood, which only seemed to fuel the ghoul's insatiable desire. He continued to move down Hide's neck, until he reached his chest.

Hide groaned loudly when Kaneki latched onto one of his nipples, swirling and nibbling on it until it became hard and pink.

"Kaneki..." Hide groaned, struggling to get out of the ghoul's grasp. Kaneki only ignored him, pinning down Hide's flailing limbs with his kagune. Hide involuntarily arched as Kaneki continued to assault his nipples, and Kaneki shifted his kagune in order to accommodate for the new position, holding Hide tightly in place for better access.

He moved to the other nipple, mimicking his previous action while pinching the first one between his forefingers. Hide cried out as his nipples were mercilessly licked and pinched, helpless to do anything to stop the constant attention.

After his nipples were thoroughly ravished, Kaneki continued down Hide's torso, stopping every so often to mark his body, earning small yelps from the blond boy as he went. When he reached his groin, Kaneki pulled Hide's shorts and underwear off in one swift motion, throwing them over the side of the bed. Hide gasped at the sudden exposure, bucking at the warm sensation of Kaneki's breath on his dick.

Kaneki's tongue shot out to lap up the precum that had pooled on the tip of Hide's dick. Hide jolted and groaned at the touch, hips jerking away from the contact, but Kaneki only held his hips down with his forearm, forcing him to keep still. He teased the foreskin, licking around and under the skin, before pulling it back and swirling his tongue around the exposed head. Hide groaned loudly and squirmed under his restraints, the sensation too much for him in his exposed state.

Kaneki lowered his mouth onto Hide's cock, fervently licking around the head and down the shaft. He swirled his tongue around, covering every surface and wanting to taste every inch. He began to bob his head, slowly gaining speed as he continued. Hide's moans grew louder as Kaneki worked his cock, heat building in his groin as Kaneki went faster.

"Ahh, Kaneki, i-it's too, ah, much!" Kaneki only sped up, hypnotized by the sounds of Hide's moans. He started to suck on the head, and Hide's groans raised in volume as he got closer to his climax.

Hide soon came with a shout into Kaneki's mouth, and the ghoul gulped down every last drop as Hide's cum shot to the back of his throat, licking the head to catch the excess that dribbled down the side.

While Hide caught his breath, Kaneki sighed in pleasure, savoring the taste of Hide's cum . He tasted so good, almost like vanilla cream, but sweeter.

He still wasn't satisfied. He needed more.

Spreading Hide's legs wider with his kagune, he leaned down between Hide's legs, nipping at the inside of his thighs and ass. The feeling effectively silenced Hide's protests, while Kaneki continued to nip at him, lapping at the pricks of blood that formed after each bite.

"It hurts..." Hide moaned lowly, face clenched up in discomfort. Kaneki immediately felt guilty, he hadn't meant to bring him any pain, he just couldn't help himself. He didn't bite him hard enough to cause any serious damage, but he needed to taste Hide's sweet blood, just a taste, in order to satiate his thirst. To make up for the pain he softly kissed each bite mark, soothing away the pain with each kiss. As Hide's whimpers changed back into moans, Kaneki took that as a sign to continue.

He moved up Hide's leg until he was inches away from Hide's puckered hole. He licked his lips as it enticingly clenched in anticipation, silently tempting him. Hide shuddered when Kaneki swiped his tongue up his asshole, earning a loud moan from the boy.

He swirled his tongue around the boy's entrance, sucking and nibbling at the skin, before plunging his tongue into the tight hole. Kaneki licked at his insides, savoring the taste of Hide's body. Hide cried out as Kaneki added a finger next to his tongue and began to thrust both into Hide, slowly opening up the boy. When Hide jolted at a particular thrust, Kaneki changed his angle to hit the spot, adding another finger to hit Hide's prostate along with the first. As Hide became more loose, Kaneki began to speed up, relentlessly prodding at his prostate.

Hide felt the sensation began to build again, his hips beginning to jerk uncontrollably again.

"K-Kaneki!"

Hide screamed his name as he came again, cum spurting over his stomach. Kaneki leaned up to lap up every spurt of cum off his body, not stopping until his torso was spotless. Even the sweat that coated the boy's body was a delicacy that Kaneki couldn't even imagine, and mixed with the boy's cum, it tasted like heaven.

When Hide came down from his high, Kaneki again began to massage his prostate once again. Hide hissed and tried to jerk away, overstimulated, but Kaneki's kagune prevented him from escaping.

"Please Kaneki, stop, I can't come again," Hide slurred, struggling to get free. Kaneki only kissed him softly on the lips before continuing to massage the boy's prostate, adding more pressure.

"For me, Hide, please." Hide let out a broken sob as Kaneki hit his prostate especially hard, accenting his words. Hide felt the pressure slowly begin to build again, tears slipping out as he was once again forced to climax. As Hide's sobs got louder, Kaneki once again took his dick into his mouth, sucking lightly on the tip, as if to ease the orgasm out of his body. His orgasm came quicker this time, with him already being so sensitive. This one was much more intense than the others, Hide's body racking with convulsions as he came once again into Kaneki's mouth. Only a little of cum came out, trickling down the side before Kaneki slurped it up.

Hide was too tired at this point to struggle anymore, softly letting out pleas of 'I can't' and 'no more' in an effort to stop the onslaught of pleasure. Kaneki leaned down and kissed him, silencing his cries, and soothing him with his tongue, exploring his mouth as if it was his last chance at keeping him sane.

He reached out with one of his kagune over to the bedside table and pulled a bottle of lube out of the drawer. After coating his fingers with the lube, he set set the bottle beside him on the bed before reaching down and beginning to work Hide open again, his fingers sliding into the hole easily due to the earlier preparation. Swallowing Hide's sobs, he stretched him open with three fingers, occasionally grazing his prostate and watching in satisfaction as Hide's body jerked and thrashed every time he did so.

When Kaneki thought Hide was prepared enough, he coated his own dick with the lube before lining up to Hide's hole and slowly pushing in. Kaneki let out a low groan as he sheathed into Hide, while Hide softly whimpered as he was filled and stretched to accommodate Kaneki's length. After a minute of allowing Hide to adjust to his size, Kaneki began to shallowly thrust in and out of Hide, his hands gripping Hide's thighs for leverage. He began to gain speed, relishing in the tight heat of Hide's ass, his hips sinking deeper into Hide. As Kaneki went faster, Hide's cries got louder and he couldn't think straight anymore, incoherently babbling as Kaneki slammed into him. Kaneki used his kagune to anchor the boy's hips to give him a better angle, pounding into his prostate and eliciting screams from the blond boy. He took another one of his kagune and used it to quickly jerk Hide off, bringing him closer and closer to his orgasm.

"Fuck, K-Ken, p-please!"

The sensation became too much and Hide screamed as he came dry before slumping back against the bed, his body worn out from the constant pleasure.

Kaneki continued to thrust into him, until he too began to loose control of his composure, and his orgasm took over his body. He saw white as he released his load into Hide, hips moving erratically as he rode out his orgasm.

When Kaneki slowly came to his senses, he became aware of the situation, and the guilt traveled through him. He snapped out of his haze and pulled out, peering down at Hide who was collapsed beneath him, passed out from exhaustion. He hadn't meant to submit to his urges and force himself onto Hide like this, and now he felt devastated.

"I'm so sorry Hide," he cried as he gathered the unconscious boy into his arms, stroking his hair soothingly, as if to comfort his worn out lover.

Getting up off the bed, he went to the bathroom to get a wet towel. When he returned, he wiped of the remaining sweat, cum, and blood off of Hide's body, muttering out low apologies as he went.

When he was done, he gently bundled Hide up in the covers and climbed in beside him, wrapping his body around the exhausted boy. He promised himself that tomorrow he would do whatever it took to make it up to Hide, and to get Hide to forgive him again.

"I love you," he whispered before drifting off to sleep, listening to the rise and fall of his breath, wanting to listen to that sound forever.


End file.
